Raid Boss
are powerful Heartless which appear in Kingdom Hearts χ and Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ. They spawn sporadically during the game, and are necessary for the continuation of the story as well as for the acquisition of Lux. Raid Bosses can be attacked by the player, as well as by other party members if the player happens to be defeated by the raid boss after the first attempt. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ'' Raid Bosses disrupt the flow of the story, and must be defeated by the player in order for the story to be continued. However, if the Raid Boss escapes due to the expiration of the timer, then the story can also be continued regardless. Gameplay ''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ'' When a raid boss spawns, the player is unable to continue with further story quests until the raid boss has been eliminated. If the player is defeated by the raid boss, then a support request is sent to other party members requesting assistance defeating the raid boss. The player is able to re-enter the battle after they have been defeated at the expense of 10 AP, while the first entrance by the host player is cost-free. The raid boss will maintain the same health points as it had when the player died. Rewards are dropped from each raid boss in addition to Lux and Munny. These will vary depending on the raid boss species and level. Each raid boss will usually have a small pool of rewards assigned to it, from which a reward is chosen at random for the player upon the raid boss's defeat. For each raid boss, there are also three categories for the assignment of rewards. The pool for each category will often vary somewhat from the next. The categories are Victory, MVP/Host and All Points Defeated. The MVP/Host (Most Valuable Player) category will often reward more valuable prizes than the other two categories. More powerful variations of the respective raid bosses exist, known as Omega or Ω raid bosses. These variants often drop more significant and rarer rewards upon defeat. Ω raid bosses also have an opportunity to appear after the normal variation of a raid boss has been defeated, though this is only possible at higher story quest levels. If this occurs, however, a support request will be send to party members regardless of whether the host has been defeated by the raid boss. Each quest, whether story, special or event-based has a specific raid boss type assigned to it. As such, the raid boss summoned from a particular quest will always remain the same. Summoning subsequent raid bosses from the same quest will over time increase the difficulty level of the raid boss. For instance, a raid boss summoned for the first time will most likely be a level 1 raid boss. List of Raid Bosses ''Kingdom Hearts χ'' Raid Bosses marked with an asterisk (*) appear only in specific time-limited events. File:Darkside KHX.png|Darkside File:Darkside Ω KHX.png|Darkside Ω File:Lion Headliner KHX.png|Lion Headliner * File:Behemoth KHX.png|Behemoth File:Behemoth Ω KHX.png|Behemoth Ω File:Hocus Pocus KHX.png|Hocus Pocus * File:Gummi Hound KHX.png|Gummi Hound * File:Guard Armor KHX.png|Guard Armor File:Guard Armor Ω KHX.png|Guard Armor Ω File:Sinister Sweets KHX.png|Sinister Sweets * File:White Returner KHX.png|Spiteful Sweets * File:Trickmaster KHX.png|Trickmaster File:Trickmaster Ω KHX.png|Trickmaster Ω File:Jack in the Box KHX.png|Jack in the Box * File:Egg Master KHX.png|Egg Master * File:Venomous Spider KHX.png|Venomous Spider File:Savage Spider KHX.png|Savage Spider File:Trident Tail KHX.png|Trident Tail File:Red Trident Tail KHX.png|Red Trident Tail File:Blue Trident Tail KHX.png|Blue Trident Tail File:Green Trident Tail KHX.png|Green Trident Tail File:Trident Tail Ω KHX.png|Trident Tail Ω File:Submarine Carp KHX.png|Submarine Carp File:Fortress Crab KHX.png|Fortress Crab * File:Fortress Crab Ω KHX.png|Fortress Crab Ω * File:Circus Crab KHX.png|Circus Crab * File:Queen Bee KHX.png|Queen Bee File:Queen Bee Ω KHX.png|Queen Bee Ω File:Closehanded Captain KHX.png|Closehanded Captain * File:Crabby Cake KHX.png|Crabby Cake * ''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ'' Raid Bosses marked with an asterisk (*) appear only in specific time-limited events. File:Enraged Arachnid KHUX.png|Enraged Arachnid File:Wicked Spider KHUX.png|Wicked Spider * File:Scourge Spider KHX.png|Scourge Spider * File:Malicious Spider KHX.png|Malicious Spider * File:Jewel Princess KHUX.png|Jewel Princess * File:Jewel Sorceress KHUX.png|Jewel Sorceress * File:Adventurer KHX.png|Adventurer * File:Ratty Rat Trio KHX.png|Ratty Rat Trio * Notes Category:Kingdom Hearts χ Category:Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ Category:Bosses